como empezo todo
by alexandra dragneerl heartfilia
Summary: no entendia porque cada vez que el se acercaba a mi sentia un sentimiento de calidez, y cuando el platicaba con las demas chicas yo siempre enfuresia por dentro.Yo buscaba el ¿por que? desentirme asi, y lo encontre yo estaba profundamente enamorada de mi mejor amigo y compañero de equipo natsu dragneerl mi primer fanfic espero les guste :)
1. Chapter 1

Epilogo

Me sentía extrañada. Todo era igual… el cielo azul, las aves y todas las personas, pero por alguna razón yo me sentía atraída por él, sus ojos jade, su sonrisa, su cabello despeinado y por dios, su cuerpo endemoniadamente marcado. Era cierto me había enamorado de él…

Cada vez que el me salvaba sentía una calidez en mi pecho, siempre me decía tonterías como de donde se hacen los bebes ¿pueden creerlo? Y por sobretodo siempre me hace enojar cuando juega a hacer superhéroe poniéndose mis bragas.

Simplemente lo amaba, así es yo Lucy heartfilia me había enamorado de mi compañero de equipo, el infantil, el que siempre se mete a mi apartamento sin permiso, el cariñoso, el que siempre se preocupa por mí, el que desenterró el árbol de cerezo cuando yo estaba enferma, el que me ha rescatado varias veces, si… de Natsu dragneel

Es mi primer fanfic y es una parte de lo que voy a comenzar se que es extremadamente corto pero es un epilogo de lo que va a pasar


	2. Chapter 2 jamas

Pov Lucy

Natsu- Lucy yo…te amo-me dijo mirándome directamente a mis ojos

Lucy- Nat…su, yo también te amo- nuestros labios estaban a milímetros de unirse y. . .

Abrí mis ojos y solo me encontré con la desilusión, solo había sido un sueño, si un sueño más que jamás se cumplirá. Me quise levantar de mi cama pero por la culpa de unos brazos que me aprisionaban no pude.

A ver Lucy quien es el idiota que siempre se mete a tu cuarto, obviamente solo pude pensar en una persona

Lucy-Natsu…-hubiera reaccionado de otra forma si él no me estuviera abrasando tan fuerte, y no estaría respirando en mi cuello y no estuviera tan apegado a mí, pero por kami-sama el es Natsu el jamás malinterpreta nada. O es lo que yo pienso

Lucy- Natsu – otra vez- Natsu vamos despierta tenemos que ir al gremio- fu, tome aire y con todas mis fuerzas le dije, no perdón le grite - ¡NATSU DRAGNEERL LEVANTATE PERO YA!- y que pasa pues se cae el muy baboso (típico xD)

Fin pov Lucy

Pov Natsu

Me desperté por culpa de los gritos de Lucy. Encerio esta mujer puede ser todo lo que quiere pero grita como si su vida se basara en ello

Natsu- ¡demonios Lucy porque me grit!?- no pude terminar la oración porque tenía una vista endemoniadamente sexy delante de mí, Lucy estaba con su típica ropa de dormir, un short y una camisa de tirantes.

Uno pensara bueno eso qué, pero ustedes no lo están mirando como yo ¿oh si?, ella estaba posicionada de tal forma que su short se ajustaba a su trasero perfectamente (estaba a cuatro patas asomándose si Natsu se encontraba bien si me entienden) y su camisa por favor, creo que ni le cubría nada porque dejaba casi expuestos sus, no no pechos montañas diría yo

Yo creo que todos dirán, ooh no. No puede ser. . . Natsu mirando pervertida mente a Lucy!?, si claro, yo la miro de esta forma cuando tengo oportunidad, porque desde que la conocí por primera vez, me enamore perdidamente de ella. . . sus cabellos dorados, sus piernas, su esbeltural cuerpo y su forma de ser, me hicieron sentir un sentimiento nuevo en mi

Pero por favor ella jamás se fijaría en mí, si ya todos creen que soy homosexual, que pensaría ella

Fin pov Natsu

Lucy- Natsu perdona, ¿estás bien?, estas todo rojo-le dije preocupada

Natsu- ¿que yo?, ah si yo estoy bien no pasa nada- algo alterado, y que pasa. Ella se acerca a mí para tomarme la temperatura, que mierda de suerte tengo

Lucy- pues parece que no tienes fiebre. ¿Seguro que estas bien?

Natsu-mirando para otro lado- aja

Pov Lucy

Juraría que Natsu estaba sonrojado, aah se ve tan lindo así

Lucy- bueno será mejor que te vayas yendo al gremio ¿o me esperas?

Natsu- bueno será mejor que me baya. Bueno nos vemos en el gremio Lucy- le dije sonriendo de la misma forma que siempre lo ago.

Natsu se fue por la ventana como de costumbre pero esta vez fue diferente, el me miraba distinto a lo normal, no le di mucha importancia. Así que solo me metí a bañar, para así relajarme un poco


	3. Chapter 3 ¿misteriosa mujer?

**¿misteriosa mujer**

pov lucy

Mientras me metía a la tina me puse a pensar, porque empezaba a tener clase de sueños, si lose la respuesta es muy obvia pero… no sabía si esto que sentía era solo porque quería sentir que alguien me quería, o porque en verdad me gustaba natsu.

Deje el tema por un lado y en ese momento solo quería relajarme un poco y descansar mi mente de este embrollo.

Cuando termine de ducharme me cambie y cepille mi cabello, lista para irme al gremio para tomar una misión con natsu, espero que todo este bien- dije suspirando

Fin pov Lucy

_En el gremio_

Ahh, ¿qué trabajo debería escoger?- decía un peli rosado

Natsu- _moo _– no me puedo sacar a Lucy de la cabeza, ¿Qué debería hacer?

Are?... Gray parece enfadado,-con una cara divertida- podría ser porque le dije a todo el gremio que gray le dijo a juvia que si quería ser su novia, porque estaba sumamente desesperado xD, des pues de todo, estaba aburrido

.

.

.

¡Pedazo de mierda!- le dijo dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza

¡¿Gray, que demonios te pasa?!

Eso te lo digo yo, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre decirle a todo el gremio que juvia es mi novia?!-podría jurar que estaba sonrojado, mmm ¿tal vez?-

Eeh? No sé de qué estás hablando-dije como si no supiera ni un carajo

¡No te hagas cabron, wakaba me lo ha contado todo!

_Será imbécil el muy pendedo- _susurre para que no me escuchara- de todas formas gray. Ese no es motivo para que estés tan rojo, I- D- I- O- T- A

Por un segundo se quedo cayado, le atine al clavo

t-temerá, ¡no digas idioteces!

¡no digo idioteces estrella porno star!

Claro que si ¡estufa con patas!

Calzoncillos men

Afeminado

Princesa de hielo

Rosadito

Ustedes dos están peleando- dijo así por darnos el susto de nuestras vidas nada más y nada menos que erza o Titania por así decirlo

C-claro que no- al mismo tiempo

Natsu y yo somos los mejores amigos verdad

a-aye

mas les vale

En ese momento las puertas del gremio se abren dejando ver a una rubia muy alegre

Dirigiéndose Asia erza, gray y natsu

No me digas, se estaban peleando

Hai demo creo que por ahora están bien, _verdad_- dijo con un aura negra rodeándola

A-AYE

De todas formas natsu ¿ya escogiste una misión?

Si, toma es esta

Mmm, tiene buena paga y es sencilla… bueno entonces será esta ¡vamos erza!

Sumanae demo no puedo ir con ustedes esta vez

¿Entonces gray?

Gomene, pero esta vez _iré con juvia _–dijo algo sonrojado

Juvia esta tan emocionada de que gray-sama la haya invitado misión-dijo, no mas bien apareciendo detrás de gray

Ah que bien por ustedes

_La rival de amores debe de estar celosa de que juvia ira a una misión sola con gray sama _– susurrando

¡Que a mí no me gusta!

Entonces será como en los viejos tiempos ne Lucy, yo tu y happy

Natsu-san, juvia lamenta decirle esto demo, happy se fue hace rato con Wendy y charle a una misión.

Ese maldito neko traidor

Entonces… tu y yo-

irán ustedes solos- dijeron al mismo tiempo erza, gray, y juvia

bueno no es la gran cosa ¿verdad Lucy?, solo tenemos que cuidar este hotel mientras que el dueño está de viaje

H-hai- _no_ porque en un momento así donde necesito aclarar mis sentimientos, tengo que ir de misión con él. Y lo peor de todo, los dos solos

Esta más que claro que el destino me odia

Natsu

Dime

¿Esta misión para cuando es?

Es,- para... ¡PARA HOY!

¡¿Qué?!-entonces tenemos que empacar rápido, atashi iré a mi casa a hacer mi maleta y tu ve a la tuya oke

Suspiro- como digas

* * *

**En la casa de Lucy**

A ver, tengo toallas de baño, mi cepillo de dientes, mi ropa, mi cepillo de peinar, botas, ropa interior creo que tengo todo

Yosh lo único que me falta es ir a la estación de trenes espero que natsu no esté hai todavía (ya llevaba 30 minutos retrasada)

* * *

**Mientras en la estacion de trenes**

Pov natsu

_Lucy ya se retraso –_

_Te preocupas mucho por ella verdad_

_¡¿Quién eres?!_

_Todavía no, solo puedo decirte que soy alguien especial en tu pasado _

_Alguien- especial? _

_Te veré pronto natsu-_

Fin Pov natsu

Naatsu, gomeene ¿te hice esperar mucho?- dijo Lucy llegando

He?, ah no yo, esto… acabo de llegar-(si claro llegar)

e-está bien- como que natsu está algo,… distraído?

De cualquier forma. Natsu subamos al tren

¡ IIE DES! (eso es claro que no o no en japonés creo)

Pov Lucy

Después de luchar con natsu para que el subiera de una buena vez al tren, me di cuenta de que ya era de noche.

Natsu ya se había dormido, como buena amiga icé que natsu se recostara en mis piernas para que él estuviera cómodo

Sin darme cuenta una de mis manos estaba acariciando el pelo rosa de mi nakama

Y quede muy impresionada de lo suave que era,

_Nunca pensé que tuvieras el pelo tan suave_

_Tu. Acaso… lo amas_

_Ha jajá debo de estar loca escuchando a otra voz en mi ca-be-za_

_Divertida- no, no estás loca _

_¡Chotó mate! ¿Quién eres?_

_O-tomodachi (una amiga)_

_¿O-tomodachi, de quien?_

_Pronto lo sabrás, Lucy heartfilia_

_Fin pov Lucy_

_Quien era esa mujer_

* * *

**les gusto? **

**quien era esa mujer?**

**me dejaran un review de si la historia les esta gustando?**

**aki se despide alex-chan sayonara**


End file.
